


Voice of reason

by cornwallace



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornwallace/pseuds/cornwallace
Summary: Open your head and listen very closely.





	Voice of reason

_ Voice of reason _

I’ve been feeling empty lately.  
 **Probably because you are empty.**  
 _Who asked you? Don’t listen to him, tails. He doesn’t know what he’s talking about._  
It sounds reasonable.  
 **Doesn’t it, though?**  
 _Shut up!_  
 **Hey, that’s rude.**  
Guys, knock it off. I’m trying to think.  
 _What’s on your mind?_  
Nah, I’d better not.  
 **Spill it, kid.**  
I really don’t think you guys could help.  
 **That’s insulting.**  
 _Don’t mind him. You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to._  
It’s stupid.  
 _Nonsense._  
Siggghhhh

  
I guess I don’t have any friends. I’ve secluded myself from everyone, because they don’t seem to care.  
 **Hey asshole. Did you forget about us?**  
No, but you’re different. You’re always here.  
 **What’s that supposed to mean?**  
 _In the name of god, shut up!_  
God? Bah  
 _Now, what’s that supposed to mean?_  
 **Fucking hypocrite**  
 _Shut up, you._  
It means I fucking hate him, okay? I hate him and he hates me.  
 **That’s the most logical thing I’ve ever heard you say.**  
 _Gah! How could you say something like that?_  
Easily.  
 **That’s the spirit.**  
 _Will you please give it a rest?_  
Neither of you are helping.  
 _I’m sorry._  
No, I am. I’ve been dumping my problems on you. I’m a selfish asshole.  
 _Stop taking so much out on yourself. It’s important to vent. It’s what we’re here for._  
 **Yeah, kid. Go take it out on other people, instead.**  
 _That’s not what I meant, and you know it._  
 **It’s exactly what I meant.**  
 _Don’t listen to him._  
 **Stop fucking babying him, okay? He can make his own decisions. Leave it to the kid to decide. He’s been suckling from your teat long enough, don’t you think?**  
 _That’s just vulgar and rude._  
Life’s so fucked up.  
 **But don’t you think that’s what makes it interesting?**  
 _Don’t listen to him. Life is wonderful._  
But there’s so much pain in the world, you know.  
 **You need pain. Without pain, pleasure wouldn’t be near as fun.**  
 _Pain is an illusion. It’s only a temporary thing._  
But there’s so much of it.  
 **You whine an awful lot.**  
 _Leave him alone._  
 **No. He needs to hear this.**  
I know.  
 _No you don’t. You’re fine._  
 **For the sake of all that is sane, wean the poor fucker, will you?**  
 _What do you mean?_  
 **I am so fucking sick of you trying to convince him that the world is all magic and sparkles. He’s right. Life is fucked up, and he needs to get with the fucking program, don’t you kid?**  
What program?  
 _Enough._  
 **If the world is fucked up, how do you think you could fit in? If your world is so full of violence and pain, than inflict some yourself, or shut up and take it like a good little bitch.**  
Ouch.  
 _You’re going to far, okay? Just stop now. Leave, will you? We don’t need you. He doesn’t need you._  
 **He does. He’ll be a mess without me and you know it.**  
 _Pff._  
 **Don’t think so?**  
 _You know it._  
 **Ignorance is bliss, I suppose.**  
 _And what’s that supposed to mean._  
 **It was a summary of you, and what you stand for. Stupid doesn’t fix pain. It just makes it harder to deal with.**  
Alright god damn it. Cut it out, guys. Seriously. You fight like an old married couple.  
 _Gah._  
 **He started it.**  
 _Grow up._  
 **Hah! That’s a laugh, coming from you kid.**  
 _Shut up! Just leave, or something._  
 **You’re sure as fuck not my mother. No, I’ll do what I want. You may have the kid in the palm of your hand, but you aren’t going to make me into your little drone.**  
 _You’re right. I’m not your mother. If I was your mother, you would have been dealt with a long time ago._  
 **Ohhhoho! And just how would you have “dealt” with me? Please, I’m dying to know.**  
 _I would have taken you out back and put you out of your misery like some rabid dog._  
 **That’s a bit fucked up, don’t you think? I thought you were supposed to be the good guy, or some stupid shit like that.**  
I miss my friends. I miss Sonic. Heck, I even miss Amy.  
 **Sonic never did shit for you kid.**  
 _What about the time he, I don’t know, SAVED HIS LIFE?_  
 **Bah. Tails would have been fine. He had me with him for guidance.**  
 _Ugh. So full of yourself, you are. Do you ever shut up?_  
 **Do you?**  
 _I know when to, yes._  
 **Than do it. Shut the fuck up.**  
 _You are such an asshole, you know that?_  
Come on guys, I really don’t need you bickering in my ear. I’m going through enough, okay?  
 _I’m really sorry._  
 **Bah.**  
No. No you’re not. You just keep repeating the same old nonsense, both of you! We never get anywhere, you never help, and you damn sure never solve anything by arguing.  
 _He’s right._  
 **Okay, mister analysis. Don’t even get me started on you. You’re a fucking nutcase, okay?**  
 _Stop it._  
 **Did you not hear a word he just said? Always trying to argue with me, you are.**  
 _Don’t you even turn this back onto me._  
Gah! You guys are driving me insane!  
 **You were already insane.**  
 _He’s not insane, okay? You’re not insane._  
 **Stop babying him!**  
Sometimes I feel like I am. Like I have too many sides, or something.  
 _We’re all just polygons, trying to get by in life._  
 **That’s the stupidest shit I’ve ever heard.**  
Shut up! ShutupshutupshutupSHUTUP!

-

The trolley’s wheels squeak as it’s pushed down the shiny hallways that I just spent fucking hours mopping. I’ve been working here for too god damn long, and the job is really starting to get to me. I spend all day in an insane asylum. It’s not comforting, to say the least.  
Stopping the cart at the end of the hallway, I move forward to open the supply closet, and send the noisy cart into the tiny dark room, and sealing it shut with a slam. Turning away, I look at my watch. Noon; time to administer the patient’s medication. I always hate this part, because you have to interact with the freaks personally.  
Making my way back down the hallway, I hear shouting coming from patient 2236’s cell.

Miles Prower. Poor bastard…

Used to be some kind of hero. Helped Sonic save Mobius from Eggman, you see. I don’t know the details, but he tried to kill himself some months after, and Sonic admitted him. We can’t let him out of the cell. We have to keep him fully restrained at all times. Otherwise, he tries to hurt people. Or himself.

I don’t care to listen, but if you do, in the silence of ward six, you can hear him talking to himself.

I need a new job. This place creeps me out.


End file.
